Error
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: Escape was only the beginning...remaining free is a whole nother story. Is Mobius really gone? The story's end seems to easy... Digging deeper and raising a few demons along the way might be the only way forward. [ Takes Place After Escape. ]
1. Part One

It had been awhile since he'd been at a computer...and this was probably the least secure place to be doing any kind of work. It wasn't really 'work', so much as a bit of reaserch. The best place to begin with getting back on his feet and into the situation...would be understanding what had happened on the outside world during his time...away. He chose a library, public enough, but a computer in the back so not to be disturbed. They would also have a collection of old newspapers and such for him to look into as well. He'd brought a notebook and a pen with him...an almost nostalgiac feeling rising within him as he opened to the first page. There was nothing within yet, not like his old notebook.

The notebook that MOBIUS had been more than happy to confiscate long ago. He wasn't even sure if it was still in existance and it honestly seemed trivial now but...it had been with him for quite some time. Honestly, that particular notebook, he was sure that Sebastian had given him after the first he'd been using met an untimely end at the hands of a case. That was why he'd thought about it now. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and got to work. Eyes trained on the computer before him, he barley moved them from either the screen or the book beside him. Within a mere hour, notes littered the first couple of pages. From what he could gather, the case into the fire had been closed...many sources still targeted Sebastian as the one behind it all... Some even went to far as to say that the wife had found out about it all and he'd ended up...

His hand clenched the pen in his hand. A frown on his lips, this was doing little more than make him annoyed. There was still no mention of Mobius by name, but he could see patterns in some of the works...hints that no one else but those who know what to look for would see. Missing people, people going in to help with 'research' ... it wasn't uncommon for the group to look for people no one would miss, that no one would notice were gone. Honestly, he was probably one of those people to. Besides a very slim few, he really didn't have anyone close. Work had become his life long ago...as a result, personal attatchments and such lives were little or non existant with him.

He'd isolated himself in more ways than one, which had made it far easier than he would have liked for him to simply...fade away. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, tugging off his glasses for a moment. The sun filtering through the windows, he looked at the lenses for any smudges but of course there would be none. He was maticulous about keeping them cleaned and upkept. In Mobius' hands...they had even more become all he had left, the only reminder. Staring at the lenses, he noticed movement and his eyes focused. Across the library, two men in suits had entered, their eyes moving over the room. Something felt wrong, causing the ex detective to lower his head behind the computer screen when they glanced in his direction.

Dammit...had they already located him? He'd figured they'd have measures in place if someone looked into things to much. Words that would trigger suspicion and cause alarm... If Mobius had gone up like Kidman said it would however...then there was no reason for them to be from it, or here for him. He was just being paranoid right...? He chanced a glance over the screen at the two suited men. One still looking seemed to note him, giving a nudge to the other and they began heading in his direction. So much for that...

He pressed the log off key on the computer and grabbed his notebook, standing and turning to head in the opposite direction. He still knew very little, for all he knew, they could also be with the police or some other organization.. This section of the library was on the third floor, with the more adult level in the middle, with the lobby and the kids section down on the first level. There would probably be others down on the lower levels or watching the stairs. Best option... He ducked out of the emergency exit into the back stairwell. It would let out down on the first floor, to a door out the back. He barley made it down to the second level, before the door above opened.

The two men above, he tensed...maybe they wern't his enemies? One stepped forward as the other glanced back into the room. The one stepping towards him drew a gun. Definitely not friendly. He ducked down below the stairs before the gun could be aimed at him. This was bad, he couldn't risk an actual shot, the place far to public. Innocent people around, the only choice to get out and away. He heard the commotion behind him, voices as well, most likely the pair contacting others. He made it to the lowest landing, pushing open the door. His eyes flickered to the main entrance to see a third and fourth man there, one pointing towards him. Two more coming down the stairs from the second level.

"Dammit..."

He turned, pushing open the emergency exit at the back of the library. It led out to an ally way behind the building itself. He didn't stop, heading towards the street, coming to a halt just before the opening. A set of three dark cars set before the library, a pair of men standing beside them. Great, even out here... There was no time to think though, as three of the men from inside exited out the front, with the other three coming out the emergency exit door behind him. The gun he'd seen before pointed right at him, he glanced at it before back at the cars and the remaining men glancing over. One moved to get into the driver seat of one of the cars.

If he got blocked off or they managed to get him into one of the cars...it was over. He knew nothing of what would happen...and that...he did not like at all. No choice, he turned and took off down the stree opposite of the cars. Exposed, he was hoping they would be smart enough not to risk more attention than they were already attracting. He needed to put distance between himself and them, lose them in the city and get out of sight. He pushed forward, turning the corner and continuing down the street. Unfortunately foot was not faster than car, as one of the black cars moved on ahead of him and turned just before the street ended to cut him off.

He clenched his jaw, stepping back as the back door and passanger one opened and two of them got out. People were definitely beginning to notice now, if anything they would probably use this to their advantage and peg him as some sort of criminal...that would cause more trouble. He turned down another alley, cursing at the wall right in the middle cutting off the other side. Thankfully there was a large dumpster beside it. Instinct took over, he pushed himself up onto the dumpster and over the wall. Glancing back, he took a few steps forward...only to note the gun pointed right at him. They'd circled around the other street to...

"Hands up" the man said, "make this easy on yourself.."

Sighing, he slowly lifted his hands and the man approached him. He remained still, watching as he pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

"Got em" he said, "south side yeah...pickup ready."

He lowered the phone and began to step around him to get behind him. This would be his last chance. He moved his hand, grabbing the man's wrist. He immediately began to resist, attempting not to lose control of the gun. Keeping hold of the suited man, the two moved back against the wall of the alley. He slammed the hand holding the gun into the wall, this was wasting to much time. The man tried to pry away his hands, before swinging his free one and managing to strike Joseph across the face and cause him to step back, glasses slipping off and to the ground of the alley. The world rang for a moment, dazed slightly as the man angrily said something he didn't even hear and stepped closer to him. Something...felt off...felt... His head was spinning...

/End Him/

The voice within his head catching him off guard, but his body reacted on its own. The barrel of the gun so close, he reached out and took hold of it turning his head. The man's eyes widened, looking at him with a look of surprised and slight ...fear? Pushing the gun up, his other hand grabbed hold of the man's throat, backing him up before slamming him into the wall. Once more his hand slammed into the wall and this time he released the gun he was holding. His hand tightened around the man's neck...soft...tender...he could feel the pulse of it beneath his fingers. It would be so easy...just to apply a bit more pressure...

His hold tightened further and further. He noted the man's eyes beginning to roll back into his head, the way he was beginning to stop struggling beneath the hold... He was...No! He pulled back, dropping the man who merely slumpped to the ground against the wall... Stunned at what had just happened, processing it was...not going to happen at the moment. He stepped back against the opposite wall, his gaze blurred, he moved a hand up and became aware he wasn't wearing his glasses. His vision getting worse, he turned and picked up his glasses. They were dirty now, but he had little time to worry about that.

They were going to have to do...he was going to have to move. Now. He moved to the end of the alley, looking down the street to see the cars turning the corner down the ways. He slipped out, moving into the line of people. He attempted to be a little less suspicious, thankful for the more crowded street here. He didn't even bother to glance back, moving to the end of the street before he took off once more. He couldn't go back to the hotel, not for the moment. As a result, he took his time just to be on the safe side, turning down various streets while putting distance between himself and the sceen. Coming to a halt, his breath off from the ordeal, he could see a warehouse across the way.

Not ideal, but it seemed to be unused across a set of tracks. Had he really gone this far? He moved forward, making his way over the fence and to a door at the back of the building. Thank god it was unlocked, he pulled it open before stepping in and slamming it closed behind him. Leaning back against it, he slid down to sit on the ground. A hand moving up, he pulled off his glasses and lowered his head to give himself a moment to breath. He'd...almost killed a man...with his bare hand. Back in the hotel, but he'd thought it a dream... His hand clenched, before he slammed it to the wall beside him. This couldn't be happening...something was very wrong with him, even here and now... Sighing, he moved his hand away from the wall and slowly lifted it to his gaze. He didn't need his glasses to see...

He was shaking...


	2. Part Two

He was nsure how long he'd actually sat there. The silence of the warehouse closing in around him, the light from outside dimming and darkening. It was getting late, but he remained. His glasses folded and sitting on the ground beside him, head lowered and thoughts running through his mind. The events within the alleyway had started it, the feeling of that neck within his grasp... The voice inside of him, edging him on...

It pulled him back, memories of days before all of this rising and in turn of the incidents themselves. The light almost completely gone, he finally lifted his head, eyes lifting to the blurred forms of the world around him. He couldn't see now and yet in that moment, when things had shifted... He moved a hand to pick up the glasses beside him. He hadn't needed them, he'd been able to see but why? It shouldn't have been possible, but then again, none of this should have been possible.

Reality was warped, his mind even more so. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was true. He knew something wasn't right, he'd changed so much since what had happened and his time with MOBIUS. Then again, he hadn't been fully together before that either. He'd been composed, in order and together...or that was how he'd appeared. Things planned out, understanding the world around him, he'd always led with his head and less with his heart.

He'd been a master at separating himself emotionally from things, or that was what he liked to think. Truth was he felt everything much more than he cared to admit. Things had gotten more intense when he'd met Sebastian and the two had become partners. No, they'd become more than that. He'd become a friend, someone Joseph depended on and allowed inside more than he had others... He'd become precious, important to him over time and...

Pushing himself to his feet, he lifted the lenses of his glasses to the fading light. They were filthy still... Using the hem of his shirt, he set to gently cleaning them. It was normal, an everyday task and yet it did help to calm him a bit more. Once satisfied, he moved them back into place over his eyes.

It was dark now, the last rays barley able to hang on and the warehouse was cloaked in shadows and darkness. Still he stood in the silence, nothing seemed to move and yet it was very much alive. His body stiff from the running and from sitting here, he closed his eyes and rolled his neck a bit to attempt relieving a bit of tension. Surely the men had given up by now, got the hint and left... That was wishful thinking though, if they'd gone through so much trouble already to try and get a hold of him, they wouldn't give up that easily.

No, if they knew he was in the city, they would keep looking. His best option would be to get out as soon and fast as he could. Taking a few steps towards the door, he paused at the sight of the moon through a shattered window. Hanging in the air, it wasn't quite full... part light and part dark. Of course scientifically his mind knew why and broke it down in a matter of seconds. However he still couldn't help but feel a bit the same. A light side hanging on and lingering, yet fading as time moved forward...soon the light would end and darkness would consume. The night would be cloaked in darkness as the new moon rose.

The moon would return however and the light would take over in turn, leading to the full moon. He was a bit worried however that once the darkness consumed the light for him...would there be any coming back? He could picture Sebastian telling him he was being an idiot and to get over it. He could see him telling him to fight, to quit moping about it and do something. It brought a bit of a smile to his face, Sebastian always was the action kind of guy... They had been opposites in so many ways and yet so alike as well.

Memories were both a blessing and a curse. The more he thought, the more he held on and yet the more he felt things slipping away. He had no idea where Kidman was, nor Sebastian at this point. He had no idea if they knew he was alive and honestly, he didn't know if he wanted them to. They might be safer off, then again they could still be in trouble all the same. If MOBIUS was gone, that was great, but if there was more going on like he thought...they could very well be still in for hell. They could let their guards down, only to walk right into hell.

Then again, perhaps they'd be left alone at this point. If they thought it was over, they'd be left alone. No, they were still liabilities. He had a feeling Kidman knew or suspected more than she let on as well, perhaps they needed to talk. Right now however, he needed to move. Lingering here was doing nothing and remaining in the city was trouble. He needed to get back to the hotel and get out, hopefully they hadn't caught wind of that either, or he might have another problem.

Heading back, he knew he needed to keep things light. Grabbing a bag, he packed the little he had with him, before moving over to get the gun he'd hidden. He only had the one cartridge of bullets, he hoped he wouldn't have to use it at all... If it came down to it he was familiar with the weapon, but he still would rather not. Moving his hand behind him, he tucked it away, before picking up the bag and slinging it over a shoulder. He headed to the door and out into the night.

A car would be useful, travelling on foot more dangerous and harder to do. However he didn't have access to one, he'd ditched the ride he'd used to escape awhile back. It had been to much of a risk to keep. Perhaps that was part of how they'd found him, he'd figured they would be able to track it down if need be. They could have narrowed down possible locations he would have gone and gone from there. Again he was analyzing it, trying to figure things out, a habit he did without even realizing it really.

He moved to the road and began walking, he had a map with him, though honestly even with that he had no idea where to go. He had nowhere to go still, no contacts, no safe places at all. He also still couldn't risk dragging anyone into things. People thought he was dead and that was both a good thing and a bad thing. They were safe, but he was on his own. Pulling out the phone he had, he pulled up the only idea he really had... The number Kidman had been using, but even now he wasn't sure if it would work. They'd only spoken a few times since what happened.

She'd been the one to tell him MOBIUS was gone, the one to tell him Sebastian was free and now somewhere with his daughter. He'd questioned more than once why he'd held onto the phone at all, part of him still questioning trusting her and if this perhaps was a trap to. It had been in the truck and he'd originally taken it to try and get something out of. Of course he'd been careful, but it was a risk either way. He hadn't expected to get the call at all. It had been a risk and he'd known it, perhaps part of him was hoping they'd track him down.

Then again as he'd thought before, if MOBIUS was gone, why would anyone come looking... There was more, it kept coming back to that, more to all of this. Kidman had given some signs that she'd thought so as well, though she hadn't said much on the subject at all. Last time he'd seen her, she'd said that they shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in this in the first place. Perhaps this was her way of trying to protect him, give him a new start like Sebastian and his daughter.

He wasn't Sebastian though, their paths and stories different. Sebastian had been used, put through hell, but Joseph had been used in other ways. Experimented on, poked and prodded... He was a liability as well, but he was also a product of their research in a way. He couldn't be sure the motives behind hunting him for sure, but either way they couldn't be good. Someone was looking for him, someone bad. For that reason, he took the risk and pressed the button. It rang...and rang...and rang. With a sigh, he all but gave up, of course she would have ditched the phone as well. As he was about to lower the phone, a click followed and soon a voice.

"Joseph?" he recognized the sound right away.

"Kidman" he lifted it back to his ear, for a moment his words seemed to fade and a silence fell between them.

"Is everything alright?" was that a hint of concern in her voice?

"We need to talk" a more serious tone to his own words and for another moment silence fell.

"...I'm on my way."


	3. Part Three

The night cloaked the village in darkness, the only light coming from the flicker of the fires that littered here and there. The smell of blood and death strong, not surprising with the mass of corpses that littered the area as well. Death and destruction nothing unusual around here, the place looked more like it should have fallen off its last leg long ago. Yet here it stood and here those things roamed. The corpses with glowing eyes that should by every right not exist either. Creeping about the land, hunting for a next kill and a next meal.

Among the silence only broken by the groans of the Haunted came the sound of a slight scraping. A shadow flickering across the ground and occasional wall with the movement of the flames, black shoes left no prints behind. A slight hum slipped from pursed lips, the uniform once holding merit as an officer now littered with traces of red. Skin speckled with it as well, though none of it belonging to him. As he continued, one of the monsters up ahead turned its head in his direction and began moving to rush.

Pausing in stride, the scraping would stop. Such created by the head of a blood stained ax being trailed along the ground behind him, his fingers would tighten around the handle. As the creature got closer, he didn't hesitate. The ax was pulled up and swung forward to collide with the side of its head. It froze in its tracks, the blade now lodged in the side of its face opening a deep gash that splattered more blood onto the ground before him. Tilting his head, he'd tug the ax back and thus the monster attached to it forward.

Without hesitation at all he lifted a leg, the bottom of his shoe connecting with the already mangled body and forcing it backwards off the ax. Of course such only added to the mess and tore at the gash the ax had created, leaving a wound that caused part of the face to hang off from the rest. Still it was already trying to get up, squirming against the ground and gaining attention of others around them. Stepping forward, he placed his foot upon its chest, looking into those glowing eyes as they stared hungrily back up at him. Lifting the ax once more as several others now headed their way, he brought it down, right between those glowing eyes.

* * *

He woke with a start, for a moment surroundings not sinking in and a feeling of panic began to set in. He was in a car, bumping a bit as it drove down the road and the scenery outside fluttered by.

"Easy" a voice said, turning his head he recognized the raven haired woman immediately, "you dozed off...seemed tired, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Kidman... That was right... He'd called her and then headed to an overpass to wait. She'd pulled up and he'd gotten in, the first portion of their journey being nothing more than silence. Neither seemed to know where to start and at the moment, they had both known distance was probably a good idea. Now it was light outside, he didn't even know how long he'd been out. A slight dull throb had taken up residence within his head already, he reached up with a soft groan to slip off his glasses. Eyes slipping closed, he pinched the bridge of his nose, owning a brow arch from his companion.

"I would ask if something's wrong...but honestly you look like shit" was her comment.

He almost laughed at that, blunt as always. She did smile at the slight sound he made, eyes remaining on the road before them.

"I have a safe house set up and waiting, though it'll take us a few days to get there" she said, "plenty of time to...talk."

He replaced his glasses, turning his gaze to her, "how..."

She shrugged, "Myra was good with people, we did have some connections and those who wanted to take down MOBIUS as much as we did... If things went south, we needed to have a plan."

"From what you told me, things did go south..." he said, remembering the explanation she'd given after their run in during his escape.

"It did..." her voice lowered, softening a bit, "things went to hell and plan B has now turned into plan C... I'm guessing this isn't just a casual meeting after all, catch up for old time's sake."

His gaze turned back to the window and the cars passing them, "yesterday I was attacked by several men who seemed keen on getting their hands on me... Makes little sense if you gave all of MOBIUS an end with their chips."

"We did...but that doesn't mean it was full proof" a frown lingering on her lips, "I took out my own chip before the incident, who's to say there aren't those without them? "

"It doesn't quite make sense that the man you said was in charge had one either" he said, "even if he did...why would it be on the same network as others, or connected to them? If it was so easy to turn their own chips against them..."

She glanced at him, "MOBIUS has always had a god complex, they thought they were untouchable, that no one could take them down."

It still didn't sit well with him, "still...for any organization to put all their power, all their work into one area and source is a suicide risk."

It was like balancing the world on a pedestal. One base holding it up and creating support...if someone managed to target and successfully take out that one source, then everything crumbled.

"Not to mention MOBIUS is supposed to have connections and influence all over the world" he arched a brow, "wouldn't make sense if all of their members suddenly fell over dead when you took down STEM, we would have heard about it on some level."

If no one else was left to cover it up, or if that was truly it and had happened, then it would be all over the news. For a moment silence fell between them.

"Myra had backup plans... MOBIUS did as well for many things" her voice sour, she'd been that plan at a point, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was even more to this and they were lying to me the entire time. Not like they'd actually tell me anything... I was just another pawn and as soon as I acted out, they planned to dispose of me like they've done so many others."

As much as neither honestly wanted to believe it, it was a possibility. Without knowing for sure it was...even more horrifying than knowing itself. Both wanted it to be over, to have lives and move on...but they also knew that such could never happen. Sebastian had been pulled into it just like the two of them, he'd been through his own hell... Now at least...he had his daughter back, he had his family and a start. Of course that still didn't mean either were safe, but both knew that man would fight like hell for that little girl and had already.

"We're damaged" Kidman said, as if knowing what was going through his mind as well, "happy endings don't happen for people like us... Even if they did, we wouldn't let ourselves have them... We'd destroy our own happiness and continue the cycle."

As much as part of him wanted to argue, wanted to say she was wrong, he didn't. While it was true that MOBIUS and STEM had fucked them both up... Their problems were around far before either came into their lives. There were those reports that tried to say that the monsters in STEM were created as a result of weak minds. Kidman and Sebastian had kept their wits about them... Kidman had stated more than once part of it might have been due to MOBIUS' influence with her... Still, he'd had problems with it from the very beginning.

He'd fought it, held on, but more and more he'd questioned it. He'd thought himself stable and strong from the beginning and yet...he knew he wasn't. Even Leslie had managed for the most part...until Ruvik... A sharp nudge to his arm and he turned his attention back to her.

"Don't count yourself out so quickly" she says, "you're still fighting...just like me, even if we've been kicked more than once, we've continued to fight and push back. Sebastian as well, even though we might not get that lucky...fuck MOBIUS and FUCK stem, we'll make our own endings."

This time he did chuckle, earning a smile from her. Even in the middle of the unknown she still had that headstrong attitude. Part of him admired her for it. She was right though and part of him also knew that, he was fighting...pushing to keep doing so even after everything. Of course that didn't silence the other side completely, but it did quiet it down for now.

"Well, before we get talking...I think both of us could use a drink" she said.

Arching a brow, he glanced at the clock, "it's only ten."

"I know" she smirked, "Sebastian would be proud."

* * *

The bar she chose was out of the way, it looked like one someone might see in a stereotypical movie. A few people inside, the low hum of music playing in the background and someone even playing darts in the background. Moving over to the bar, she tapped on it to get the tender's attention, before asking for the strongest thing they had on hand. Joseph's eyes moved to the dart board, watching as yet another pierced the wooden surface with a thud. A sudden flash of an ax coming down flashed in his mind, right between those glowing eyes.

"Nn..." a hand moved to his head, a slight spike of pain causing his eyes to blur for a moment.

"You alright?" Kidman arched a brow, watching him for a moment.

"Yea...just need to sit down..." he turned, moving to a table in the back, soon followed by the female with the drinks.

She sat one before him, before sliding into the booth across from him. Again her eyes focused on him, studying him and for a second he felt like he was back in the lab. Watched for any signs of something off, studied like an animal.. He frowned, and she seemed to get the hint. Picking up her glass, she took a sip.

"So did the guys who came after you say anything?" right to the point and blunt yet again, despite their present location.

He shook his head, "nothing of use...They were speaking to another at some point, but naturally no names."

She gave a slight hum, "so basically no leads at all of where to start."

Staring at the glass before him for a moment, he frowned a bit once more. He didn't usually drink, hating the taste and what it did to people...especially after everything with Sebastian. Still glancing at Kidman, she tipped her glass a bit at him, before taking another drink. At this point both of them were on edge and exhausted in more ways than one. A drink as horrible as it sounded...also sounded perfect and that was scary.

Lifting the glass, he hesitated, before bringing it to his lips. The bitter taste hit the moment that it hit his tongue, but the burn not to bad until he dared to swallow. Grimacing, it was...definitely on the strong side. Kidman chuckled a bit at the reaction, yea he definitely didn't drink much.

"Well there is one place we can start" sitting her glass down, a more stern look crossed her features, "Beacon."

He nearly choked on the drink which was already bad enough, coughing slightly as he pushed the glass aside and looked at the woman across from him.

"Are you insane?" he had no intentions of ever going back there, especially after what happened, "by now it's probably been sealed...and I doubt MOBIUS would have left any evidence lingering around."

"I wouldn't be so sure" she leaned back in the booth, "yes they probably would have taken command of the situation...but even though it was a failed attempt, it was still an attempt and something they were looking into. They moved on to the second STEM project before hand, but..."

They were meticulous in many ways, they would have silenced the situations...but honestly it was true they wouldn't have probably just ended it despite the better judgement. That was why they had sent Kidman in originally...and then called on Sebastian. STEM was their project, their future so to speak, they were never keen on giving up on it so easily. Even then, it was hard to truly really judge what they were capable of.

"We'll head to the safe house and make a plan from there..." she knew it would give him time to think.

While kind, it was also...a bad idea. He didn't want to go back as it was, the more he thought about it and had time to think about it, he'd want to even less. He'd find some logical reason as to why it was a bad idea, as if it wasn't already such. There was no thinking about it, no hesitating more than they had to. Picking up the glass, he lifted it to his lips and for a moment let the burn of the alcohol dull the feelings bubbling up inside of him. Taking a breath, he sat the glass down and turned his gaze right to those eyes across from him he'd come to know well.

"Lets go...to Beacon."


End file.
